Seemedlikeforever
Oddly enough, whenever the narrator says "seemed like forever" in describing conversations, good times, or lovemaking, the text that follows is super short, as if contradicting the statement. Also, notably, the most interesting moments are often glanced over when this method is employed. Example: "A typical party for degree seeking students, the music was loud, the conversations animated, and the dancing ranging from sweet to near indecent. Several hours passed at the party as it wound into the night... "It seemed like hours, but the paramedics did arrive and start to treat the furs that had been lying on the concrete... '' -"Recovery" by Adrian Nunenkamp ''"After some joking around about the ‘joys’ of ‘screwing’, getting ‘knocked-up’, pregnancy, and motherhood, the conversation eventually settled down to a general discussion of our current situation, and what should be done." - "The Colony" by V. Ducain (www.furry.org.au/chakat/Stories/TheColony-index.html) Okay, so you don't skip over a long winded rehash of what happened on the plane, but you skip over some potentually entertaining material? "They reported their arrest in, and then drove back to put the Foxmorph in a holding cell. Fortunately, the rest of the patrol was uneventful." '' ''-''"Fredericke Weismann" (www.chakatsden.com/chakat//Stories/FrederikeWeismann-1.html) I guess you have to read into the story and assume that they took his license and registration. That was not explicitly stated in the segment where she's telling the fox she's not Humans First. And oh yes. The patrol was uneventful except for that one speeder. In such a utopia, it really doesn't make sense to have cops. In all actuality, within an eight hour period, there'd have to be at least one other speeder, and probably a lot of other trifles that occur in greater frequency, such as busted taillights, etc. While it is true that sometimes a beat can be slow, it's not that hard to find a lawbreaker. The real question is how many times does she appear in the nick of time as opposed to coming at the last minute and just writing the report? ''"So how does a tech learn about carrying things?" "By working in buildings that're pre-computer. We had to lug everything through narrow doors, up and down stairs, and pretty much all over the place." "You should've gotten a cart." "Management complained 'bout buying $10 sets of tools. The one cart we started with got transferred to shipping, who were real possessive of their stuff." "Doesn't sound like a lot of fun." "That's an understatement." "So why didn't you leave?" Taurger looked his denmate straight in the eyes. "Because they made sure anybody they snookered into working there couldn't. Can we change the subject? I'd kinda like to forget places like that exist." "Sure," Pat said with a grin. "How about telling me what you and Blue talked about before we left?" Taurger sighed in resignation and tried to remember. The clouds ended up dumping a rainstorm. We weren't very close to our home caves when it started so we ducked into a cave somebody spotted to wait it out. Wasn't as big, but the nine of us weren't crowded, even with all the stuff we carried. -Taurger's Bad day by Wayne Cook (www.furry.org.au/chakat/Stories/Taurger.htm)